Kumogakure Training Room 1 RP 2/4/13
Participants Light Ranton Roleplay posts LightFang: -Light would wake up from his peaceful nap in the Training grounds. He had fallen asleep here earlier today due to the calm nature of the water and the singing of the birds. It all was very soothing to him. He wondered why no one was training on this day. It was the day after the big tournament after all. He just assumed everyone was just a bit overworked and just wanted to sleep a bit more. Light didn't have time to sleep though. He couldn't believe he had been placed as second in the tournament. He had to become stronger. If not to be the best genin in Kumo, but the chunin exams were coming and Light wanted so bad to make chunin before anyone else. Light jumped up on the balance beams once more as the Raikage had instructed him to on the tournaments off day. He instantly fell off of them due to the blood not being ready in his legs, he did just wake up after all. He climbed back up not going to let it beat him and began his training for the day.- LightFang: -Light spaced his feet among the beams evenly displacing his body weight on each foot. He began to lift his left foot and swiftly kick it outward above the second set of beams. Spinning to the right on the ball of his right foot he lower his left foot onto the second row. He now had one foot on a higher beam that the other as he practiced a couple palm strikes. He had been getting the hang of this fairly quickly evenly putting strength into each jab but not to much to force his momentum out of balance. It was a bit tiring to train in this restricted way, as he had never done it before. Light was determined though, he knew he had to work hard to be the best. Light lifted his right foot as he shifted mor wieght on his higher left foot swinging his right leg around. He would perform a wel executed round hous and stop with himself now facing the lower beams. He felt he needed a bit mor spin in that kick so he would be facing the right direction after performing it. He took in a deep breath and pushed on to keep training as hard as he could.- -Light would grip his ninja shoes and tighten them snuggly on his feet then he would stand back up taking a deep breath. He looked out over the training grounds a little dissapointed no one else had showed up to train yet as he was finishing up his training session. Light would sundonly let out two quick palm strikes followed by a leg sweep from his right leg. He would end this by placing both feet on one beam as he was squated down. He would then launch off his right for throwing his left knee foreward and slaming down both palms just over his knee. He would follow through with this motion and land on the ground off of the beams. Light would gather his things and head home feeling good about another Tiger Palm style day of training.-